


The Night Before Heat-Mas

by LivviBee



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, F/M, Knotting, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivviBee/pseuds/LivviBee
Summary: Little Cindy Lou found herself in heat-With the mean ole' Grinch, did she plan to meet.With Grinch at full-mast,And his thrusting steadfast,Not missing a beat,She came oh-so sweet.Things had moved so fast,But she had a blast.Being filled with his meat,She would surely repeat.
Relationships: The Grinch/Cindy Lou Who
Comments: 27
Kudos: 33





	The Night Before Heat-Mas

**Author's Note:**

> I really can't tell you what happened here.

Lil’ Cindy Lou had certainly grown-  
A fact the Grinch had already known.  
Still it left him boiling hot,  
To see her begging for his knot.

“Oh- Oh please Mister Grinch!”  
“Give my nipples a pinch,”  
“Please fuck inside my cunt-”  
“Else dick I’ll have to hunt!”

The Grinch did as she asked,  
And then laughed as she gasped-  
“You feel so good inside my snatch,”  
“Please, oh please, let your thick knot catch!”

The Grinch thrust and thrust, and came with a groan-  
Drinking in the sound of her answering moan.  
Her pussy was plugged,  
His knot inside snugged.

All was right with the world,  
As Cindy Lou’s toes curled.  
Coming hard on his cock,  
Shouting out with a squawk!

They laid still, sore and fatigued, muscles a quiver-  
Until they untied, with a kiss and a shiver.  
The Grinch growled to see his river of spend,  
From Cindy Lou’s cunt, drip down her back end.

The Grinch then licked her clean,  
Sucked her clit to be mean.  
Again she came with a gasp,  
Her high sweet voice in a rasp!

This encounter was fateful.  
Cindy Lou was so grateful!  
“So thank you, oh thank you, oh mean Mister Grinch.”  
“For taking a mile when I gave you an inch."


End file.
